The Good Side Or The Dark Side, Your Choice
by bluespades
Summary: They meet in the Death Star for their final battle against each other. Once they were friends, but now they are enemies. There is much the master would like to say to the apprentice, because it is not too late yet. The dark side does not have to win this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Star Wars fanfic. Probably recent re-watching of the movie that sparked it.  
This is a "letter" (or rather just thoughts) from Obi-Wan to Darth Vader (Anakin) when they meet in the Death Star. I'm a little unsure of the facts, so forgive me if anything seems wrong…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Time ticks by. Things change; that is inevitable. People used to say, "The only thing that never changes is change." Used to, yes, now everything has changed.

It has been years since I last saw you. How I wish the years could reverse and become what it used to be! Instead we have moved on into a new world. Look around you, where you are, right now. What is familiar to you? Or has your mind changed too? Though you may have moved on together with the world, I remain where we were. I will never forget the past, in fact, I cannot. Although you deny not knowing the past, I know you were once part of the past and that fact will remain. You may choose to forget it, but I will remember.

Perhaps you may not remember the years ago when we were once together. Whatever has broken us apart, I regret it. I am sorry for it. If it could all be back to what it was like in the past, if it could somehow be amended, I would be grateful and I know you would be too. You shake your head, say there was no past, that everything was like this before. But I know the past was true. What have they done to you, that you have lost your memories so tragically? Surely something will come back to you. I have lost you before, and this will not be the next time.

We used to talk often. We would share experiences, recount events, and you would enjoy those times. I have missed your voice since. I have missed many things you were once a part of. You would make life bright. But what have you become, fading away into the darkness? What evil has conquered your light?

Jealousy, that was what it was. The sharp edge that dug again and again into our bond. Truthfully, I would not say our relationship was very strong. You did not know me, at least not thoroughly enough. You were perhaps too distracted to. But in my view, you were always a part of my life. Of my past. The picture would never be - is not - complete without you. But now, instead of you being here, jealousy has snatched you away. And it will get worse.

You have chosen the paths of many who have taken the wrong way and turned to the dark side. Sadly, you have gone even further despite countless warnings. How many times have I seen you, teeth clenched in anger, ready to strike out? And how many times have you not heeded my advice?

When I fought you those years ago, it was for your own good. But you did not listen. Everyone believed in you, that you were the chosen one. I confess I did too. That led to our downfall. I may have survived initially, but my downfall for my wrong choices has just been prolonged to now. This may be a battle, but you still do not know me enough. Maybe all you knew is already long gone, together with your recollections of the past. What was I to you all those years, anyway? A trainer to aid in your discernment transformation and eventually to fight against you, my pupil, to the death?

You talk, but it is not you. You are a puppet, manipulated by a greater evil. When would you ever threaten your opponent so strongly? This body is not you. What has been said all along is right - Anakin is dead, Darth Vader replacing him. Do you not remember your past, when times were peaceful and you still cared for your peers, your mother? Or is it because they are dead that you do not care anymore?

You swing out and the red blade is such a contrast from the original blue. I have your original lightsaber. It is with your son. Maybe in due time you will know him and understand him better than you did me, and you will make peace with your children, the ones you pursue and attempt killing countless times. Yes, there were twins, but you were not around to see them.

I do not give up. But I will give myself up, for your children's sake, for the rebels, for your own good.

Do you see your son and daughter there? They stand helplessly, just as I did when my Master fought. He was one who believed strongly in you. His last words were about you, or rather, your past self. Since the past, to you, has always been this way, I will tell you that Anakin was a good person. He was liked by many; and intelligent as well. But he slowly started to fade away, and a new being called Darth Vader brought devastation to the galaxy. That is you, the one whom I believed in. I still do.

You still have a choice. Choose wisely, Anakin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guess what? Chapter 2! I really didn't expect to be revisiting this after posting it, but I've got new ideas for Vader's response.****  
This carries on after Episode IV, until Darth Vader throws the Emperor down and rescues Luke. **

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

I knew you were here long ago.

Even before your ship landed. Clearly you do not sense the trap you are walking into, Obi-Wan. Very soon, you will be the last one left of the few who have come with you, and I will kill you myself. You spared me before, but I will not spare you this time. I have surpassed you by a tremendous amount since the last time we fought. I have great power, and I will not hesitate to use it on you. You deserve it. Soon you will see how much you have underestimated me and you will fear my power, the power I received from the Emperor and not from you.

Who is Anakin? The name no longer has any meaning to me. I am Darth Vader, apprentice of Lord Sidious. I know I was once _your_ apprentice and would listen to whatever you had to say, but I have long realised that your words are shallow compared to the words of my master. I once thought that the Jedi were good, but now I know that those were mere lies to turn me away from the real truth. I was cast out from the Jedi, and Lord Sidious took me in. He was the one who took pity on me, not you deceivers who place no trust in me. My master appreciates all that I achieve. I have found my place in the dark side of the Force.

You have no desire to fight me, I can see. This will be your downfall, Obi-Wan. Even if you were ready to fight me, you would still be no match for me. My powers have doubled, even tripled, with the help of the Emperor. I am not the weak one lying in the searing heat anymore. I am Darth Vader, and I am going to fulfill my destiny and claim the victory that was rightfully mine.

Who is the one watching you? He looks distantly familiar. I can feel the Force around him, held suspended in the air as red connects with blue in your feeble attempt to attack. And you acknowledge him silently. So it seems that those with you were not obliterated after all. But they soon will be, with every treacherous step you take further into my dominion.

Your attacks cease. Red leashes out, but there is no blue. There is only the cry of the one watching you.

And there is victory.

* * *

I have found out who the boy is. No doubt you knew it, and planned our encounter so that he would live. Now I have met him, and your sacrifice will be in vain, Obi-Wan. The boy will be turned over to the dark side, and I and he will rule the galaxy together as father and son. The Force is strong around him. He is still young and easily influenced, an easy catch if his friends are used as bait. It was all in good time.

I fight with my son. You seem to have hidden the truth from him, Obi-Wan, as he denies my being his father. He puts his complete trust in you, a trust to be shaken when he finds out you have not told him the truth. In fact, this is to my advantage. My son's new discovery will lead him to more distrust towards your reliable facts.

You have taught my son well. He knows to jump to his near death rather than to submit to the dark side. This I appreciate of you, Obi-Wan. He will follow the same doctrine when he is turned to the dark side. I will not need to burn the teachings into his mind again.

I will not be seeing my son for a while, until the day we meet again. I know we will.

* * *

The force lightning is blinding.

It would have sent shocks through Luke if he had enough energy to jerk about.

And worst of all, it is my master who is torturing my son.

I know you are watching, Obi-Wan. You saw our battle, my son's rage, the Emperor encouraging him to kill me. At this, a memory comes to mind. You weren't watching then; you were lying unconscious and you probably never knew. Now you know.

The memory, albeit a vague, skeletal form, is of Count Dooku. Kneeling at my feet, head wedged in between the cross of mine and his lightsabers. The Emperor, though I had not known he was Sidious at the time, was encouraging me to kill Dooku just as he encouraged Luke to kill me. Only now do I comprehend the expression on Dooku's face as he knelt before me, imminent death in my hands. It was a mixture of pure shock, horror, surprise, in the light that his master had turned against him, forsaken him for a new apprentice. And I took the bait and killed him.

That memory I never wanted to relieve was replaying itself during the battle. Now, I admit something I would never have admitted to you in person.

You were right. The Jedi were right. Lord Sidious does not really care. There are many Jedi, but only two Sith. As the master remains, it is the apprentice that must change.

Luke has been brave, resisting the dark side and pushing his rage aside. I taunted him myself, something I truly regret now. His anger would not have been aroused and he would not have come close to the dark side then. But he persists as a Jedi and not as a Sith, lying painfully as the Emperor tortures him to death.

I see this all, yet I do not move. I am still contemplating.

He musters his energy to turn his head towards me and beg for my help. And it is this, seeing my son in great agony, that I make my choice.

The Emperor has been defeated, and my son is spared, both from the torture and from the dark side.

We have been freed.


End file.
